Miracle of Super Junior
by Enira
Summary: Sedikit kisah yang dimulai dihari debut Kyuhyun yang ke-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Miracle of Super Junior **

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, all member Super Junior and Kyuline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seberkas sinar mulai menyinari kamar di salah satu apartemen di seoul. Perlahan namja yang masih tertidur itu membuka matanya.

"Huaaaaaahh,," desahnya dengan suara orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Perlaha-lahan pikirannya mulai menyesuaikan dengan hari baru yang telah datang. Matanya melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00.

"Ada kegiatan apa aku hari ini." gumamnya seorang diri dengan mata menerawang. Raut wajahnya mulai telihat sendu memikirkan suatu hal.

Mendadak dari luar kamarnya terdengar orang berjalan tergesa.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

CKLEK..

"Kyu,,kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja baru masuk ke kamar.

"Hmmm,,seperti yang kau lihat monkey." sahutnya datar.

"Hei hari baru saja dimulai dan kau sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan tidak sopanmu."

"Masa bodoh. Ada apa kau masuk wilayah kekuasaanku? Jika tidak ada yang penting cepatlah keluar"

"Apa-apaan kau ini kyu? Kenapa pagi-pagi suasana hatimu sangat buruk? Kau habis minum ya semalam? Dengan siapa? Pantas aku tidak mendengarmu pulang. Kau pasti pulang pagi." berondong namja yang dipanggil Eunhyuk itu.

"Kemana aku pergi dan jam berapa aku pulang bukan urusanmu. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan melalaikan tugasku sebagai member super junior. Masalah itu kan sebenarnya yang paling penting untukmu?"

"Kauuuu..!" Eunhyuk bergegas mendekat dengan marah.

"Hey hey ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya namja yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Magnae satu ini hyung. Semakin lama semakin sering membuatku marah" sahut Eunhyuk masih dengan nada ketus dalam suaranya.

"Tenanglah,, keluarlah dulu kita bicarakan ini nanti sambil sarapan." Sungmin mendorong Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dongsaengnya.

Perlahan Sungmin kembali menghampiri kasur dan duduk disana. Diamatinya raut muka namja yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya itu, mencari tanda-tanda mencurigakan.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa gerah karena terus diamati.

"Gwencana kyunie?"

"Hmm gwencana hyung."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pada hyung kenapa akhir-akhir ini suasana hatimu buruk? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan salah satu member kyuline?" tanya Sungmin lembut agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa dicecar.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah hyungnya itu dengan tajam. Terkadang orang yang dikenalnya setelah menjadi member boyband Super Junior ini lebih mengerti tentang dirinya daripada dia sendiri. Meski awalnya dia termasuk 1 dari sekian banyak yang menentang adanya member baru dalam Super Junior namun seiring berjalannya waktu justru kedekatan diantara mereka melebihi saudara kandung. Tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya satu-satunya hyung yang aku jadikan tempat curahan hati mulai menjauh. Dimulai dari perpindahan kamar sampai ke hal-hal lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun, tidak sakit dan yang pasti aku juga tidak mabuk tadi malam seperti yang dituduhkan Eunhyuk." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bohong. Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatmu mudah marah akhir-akhir ini. Bicaralah dan nanti kita cari penyelesaiannya bersama-sama."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik hyung keluar karena aku mau siap-siap untuk latihan." usir Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kasur.

"Tunggu." Sungmin memegang tangan magnaenya untuk menahan Kyuhyun yang beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi perjanjian kita semua jika ada masalah harus dikatakan? Apa kau lupa itu, Kyunie?"

"Aku tidak melupakan itu tapi saat ini orang yang mengatakan itu sedang tidak ada. Dia baru ada beberapa bulan lagi."

"Masih ada aku dan hyung-hyungmu yang lain disini kyu. Kau bisa cerita dengan salah satu dari mereka jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Tenang saja hyung aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak bisa diceritakan seseorang kepada orang lain. Yang penting sekarang apapun hal yang aku hadapi jadwal Super Junior tidak akan berantakan dan aku akan selalu memenuhi semua tugas dan tanggung jawabku sebagai member disini sampai Leeteuk hyung kembali."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari pergelangan tangannya dan meninggalkan hyungnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

Selama beberapa saat namja yang ditinggalkan itu hanya menatap kepergian magnaenya sampai pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Entah kenapa ada perasaaan yang benar-benar menggelisahkan dihatinya setelah mendengar kata-kata tadi. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan masalah yang dihapi darinya. Selama ini hanya Sungmin yang sering menjadi tempat Kyuhyun mencurahkan segala sesuatunya. Tapi beberapa saat belakangan ini tidak hanya dirinya namun semua hyung-hyungnya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya. Satu persatu mulai bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada magnae mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kyu?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat termenung Sungmin beranjak dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruang makan member yang lain mulai berkumpul.

"Hari ini kita ada jadwal apa?" tanya Heechul yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Hanya jadwal latihan seperti biasa hyung untuk persiapan album baru kita." jawab Ryeowook sambil menata hidangan di meja.

"Semua bisa ikut atau ada yang punya jadwal lain?"

"Aku rasa semua bisa ikut kecuali Siwon yang masih ada di China sibuk dengan drama barunya." sahut Kangin.

"Kita dari jauh-jauh hari sudah sibuk berlatih sedangkan Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon masih belum bisa ikut berlatih. Apakah mereka nanti bisa menyesuaikan?"

"APPOOO." teriak Donghae setelah mendapat pukulan dari Kangin. "Kenapa memukulku hyung?" protesnya.

"Kau ini masih pagi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bisa memenuhi jadwal yang ada sesibuk apapun member-member lain. Kali ini pun Leeteuk hyung dan Siwonie akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk album baru kita. Mereka tidak mungkin mengecewakan ELF yang telah menunggu sekian lama." jelas Kangin.

"Benar. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk memberi sesuatu yang baru untuk ELF?" cetus Sungmin yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu cemas Hae. Jalani aja semuanya sesuai jadwal yang ada. Jangan menduga-duga peristiwa yang belum tentu terjadi." Heechul ikut menimpali.

"Tumben kau bisa bicara yang benar hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Ya! Kalian ini jika berkata benar kalian heran jika berkata sembarangan kalian protes. Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?"

"Jika kau berkata benar kita pasti kaget hyung karena itu benar-benar bukan dirimu yang biasanya." sahut Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

Semua ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan lead dancer tersebut. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa bersungut-sungut karena dijadikan bahan tertawaan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Ayo kita mulai makan. Aku sudah lapar." ajak Shindong pada yang lain. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong mana Kyuhyunie? Kenapa dia belum ada? Apa masih tidur?"

"Kyuhyunie masih mandi hyung. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." Sungmin menjelaskan pada semuanya.

"Ada apa hyung namaku disebut-sebut? Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." kata namja yang barusan dibicarakan memasuki ruang makan dan langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Kita hanya menunggumu untuk sarapan Kyu."

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Kalau kalian lapar makan saja duluan. Tidak perlu setiap makan kita harus menunggu semua member datang. Tidak masalah jika aku harus makan sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil mulai mengambil nasi.

"Waeyo Kyu? Bukankah selama ini kita selalu makan bersama dengan semua member yang ada saat itu? Itu kan kebiasaan kita dari dulu." Ryeowook membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung setelah mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya.

"Itu kan dulu Wookie. Sekarang kita sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing dan rasanya terlalu membosankan jika masing-masing dari kita harus datang di acara makan pagi ini. Tidak semua member ingin bangun pagi. Kalau aku sejujurnya lebih memilih tidur lebih lama daripada harus membuang waktu untuk sarapan. Lagipula nanti saat latihan kita juga mendapat makan jadi tidak sarapan juga tidak masalah"

Ryeowook hampir menangis mendengarnya. Karena merasa perhatiannya memasakkan makanan untuk member lain tidak dihargai salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Kau itu bisa tidak jangan memulai keributan di pagi hari Kyu?" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya diam.

"Siapa yang memulai keributan hyung? Bukankah kata-kataku benar. Kita semua harus mulai punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Selama ini kita hanya selalu bersama-sama dengan member dalam grup ini. Walau kita punya teman di luar tapi semua waktu tetap tersita hanya untuk kegiatan dalam Super Junior. Sangat jarang kesempatan yang kita miliki untuk berkumpul dengan orang lain."

.

.

PRAAAANG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda pecah. Semua menengok ke asal suara.

"Bicara apa kau haaa? Apa kau cari mati?" desis Heechul sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ternyata dialah member yang telah menjatuhkan mangkuknya ke lantai.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung marah? Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan."

Heechul mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun namun tangannya ditahan Kangin. "Sabar hyung. Kita dengarkan dulu alasan Kyuhyunie berkata seperti itu."

"Cepat jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Bagian mananya yang harus aku jelaskan? Apa kalian semua bodoh sehingga tidak mengerti perkataanku. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai waktu yang lebih dengan Kyuline dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku bosan jika 24 jam dalam sehari 20 jamnya harus aku habiskan dengan kalian semua."

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu kalau kau ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Kau bebas bertemu dengan mereka." kata Donghae pelan.

"Memang tidak ada yang melarangku tapi apa kalian sadar hyung selalu memohon padaku untuk selalu memenuhi keinginan kalian. Sungmin hyung selalu menggunakan nada merayu, Donghae hyung selalu merengek padaku, sedangkan Wookie selalu memaksaku makan sayur jika aku tidak memenuhi permintaan kalian."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan kita karena tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu."

"Memang semuanya salah kalian." kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri.

Mendadak Heechul melepaskan tangan Kangin dari lengannya dan bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun.

.

.

PLAAAAAK

Suara mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Heechul yang terengah menahan amarah. Yang lain sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Salah ucapan dan tindakan sedikit saja akan membuat semuanya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan ke pipinya tempat Heechul menamparnya. Matanya hanya memandang wajah hyungnya dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi marah, sedih ataupun terkejut. Hanya raut muka datar yang tampak dari wajahnya.

"Berani kau berkata seperti itu pada kita semua? Apa kau tau kalau kau sangat keterlaluan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Capek rasanya jika harus menghadapi kalian lebih lama lagi." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan muka menantang Hyung di depannya.

"Kau ituuuu." Heechul langsung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya ke belakang sampai membentur tembok.

BUAAAAGGH. Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah.

"Hyuuuuuuungg." Teriak semua member serempak.

Sungmin yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka segera menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi Heechul. Namun hyungnya itu masih memegang kerah baju magnaenya dengan erat sementara semuanya hanya terpaku di tempat karena kaget.

"Kalian semua cepat bantu aku." seru Sungmin pada yang lain.

Mendadak semuanya seperti benda yang digerakkan dengan remote kontrol. Kangin bergegas mendekat merangkul leher Heechul dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Kenapa diam hyung? Apa sudah cukup memukulku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Sementara tangan Heechul mulai terangkat lagi.

"Hentikaaaaan." teriak Eunhyuk sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya dan memaksa tangan hyungnya untuk lepas dari kerah baju.

Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya menangis menyaksikan semuanya. Sedangkan Shindong masih saja termangu ditempat.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Beginikah kelakuan salah satu boyband yang terkenal dengan hubungannya yang baik? Beginikah kelakuan boyband yang sudah terlalu lama bersama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Lepas." sentak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menjauhi hyung yang masih merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Itu semua hanya apa yang tampak diluar. Member-member kita memang terkenal sangat dekat. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang semua kedekatan itu hanya tampak di luar. Didalam sini kita semua saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat terbaik."

"Haruskah aku menyumpal mulutmu?" Heechul mulai mendekat. Namun dengan sigap Kangin menahan hyungnya.

"Aku capek berada disini bersama kalian. Satu persatu semuanya pergi dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Perlahan-lahan kalian mulai melupakan keberadaanku. Kalian semua hanya menganggapku sebagai magnae dengan kemampuan vokal cukup baik. Itulah yang mempertahankanku disini."

"Kyuhyunie!" Donghae berseru dengan kaget mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang menganggapmu seperti itu. Kita semua sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara kandung sendiri. Bukan hanya bakat dan pekerjaan yang menyatukan dan mendekatkan kita selama ini. Hyung rasa kau juga tahu bukan?"

"Benarkah hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai memandang Donghae dengan intens. "Bukankah itu semua hanya alasan saja? Bukankah selama ini dalam hati kita juga sering ada pertanyaan kenapa tidak bisa memiliki waktu yang cukup dengan orang-orang yang justru dekat dengan kita. Mungkin kau tidak merasa seperti itu karena monkey ada disini bersama denganmu. Tapi aku? Aku selalu merasa kenapa aku tidak menjadi anggota boyband yang berisi member-member kyuline. Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan kalian semua?"

"DIAM,, CHO KYUHYUN." Teriak Heechul mulai kalap.

Melihat kangin kesulitan memegang hyungnya yang pemarah itu Shindong mendekat dan mulai membantu.

"Terserah apapun yang kalian lakukan aku tidak peduli dan jangan hubungi aku lagi hari ini." Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari ruang makan.

Melihat itu Eunhyuk ikut berlari keluar menyusul.

.

.

.

"Kyu,,Kyuhyunie,,Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Eunhyuk memanggil tanpa mendapat tanggapan apapun.

"Aiiiish disaat seperti ini aku paling membenci perbedaan tinggi diantara kita. Kenapa kakinya panjang sekali? Membuatku kewalahan jika harus mengejarnya." omelnya diantara langkah-langkah yang tergesa.

Kyuhyun mulai memakai sepatunya dan mengambil topi. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu dorm tempatnya tinggal.

"Aku bilang tunggu Kyuhyunie. Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku." kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan magnaenya sebelum keluar dari pintu. Perlahan ditutup kembali pintu dorm tersebut untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Ada apa lagi Monkey? Aku ingin keluar." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskankan tangannya. Namun genggaman Eunhyuk justru semakin erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Beritahu atau kau tidak akan kuiijinkan keluar." jawab Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah dan terus menahan tangan yang coba ditarik-tarik itu.

"Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Sudah cukup aku diam melihat tingkah lakumu akhir-akhir ini. Album kita semakin dekat. Kepulangan Leeteuk hyung juga semakin dekat. Dan kau justru mencari masalah dengan kami."

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyentak tangannya dari cengkraman. "Aku yang mencari masalah!? Ternyata begitu ya. Selain magnae yang usil pemalas dan tidak tahu diri aku juga magnae pencari masalah ya untuk kalian?"

"Bukan sepeti itu maksudku? Kenapa salah paham?"

"Cukup! Tidak perlu semakin berbelit-belit aku malas mendengarnya. Jika untuk kalian aku hanyalah magnae yang tidak berguna kenapa kalian tidak membuangku saja? Buatlah album tanpa ada aku di dalamnya. Jangan merasa sungkan melakukannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalaupun tidak diikutsertakan dalam album baru nanti. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan jika harus meninggalkan grup ini. Lebih baik aku yang pergi dulu daripada kalian."

Selesai berkata seperti itu kyuhyun segera menarik kenop pintu dan bergegas keluar tanpa ragu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan terduduk disana.

"Masalah apa lagi ini. Kenapa semuanya muncul disaat seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Ada apa hyukjae? Kenapa kau duduk disini? Mana Kyuhyun?" berondong Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana menyelesaikannya? Semuanya menjadi sangat sulit untuk dihadapi. Sementara Leeteuk hyung belum juga kembali." keluhnya sambil menelungkupkan kepala di lutut.

"Tenanglah dulu. Jelaskan pelan-pelan ada apa? Apa yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan?"

Perlahan-lahan Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin. "Dia bilang jika kita membuat album tanpa dirinya itu tidak masalah."

"Mwoo?"

"Dan Kyuhyunie juga bilang jika dia harus meninggalkan Super Junior dia tidak keberatan."

"MWOOOOOO!?" Sungmin seketika berteriak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana kira-kira ff ini?

Ni ff pertama yang berani aku share. Selalu nggak percaya diri untuk membaginya.

Tapi semoga ff ini bisa sedikit menghibur di hari debutnya Kyuhyun.

fb : www titik facebook titik com garis miring enira titik star


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Miracle of Super Junior**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, all member Super Junior and Kyuline**

**.**

**Miracle of Super Junior Chapter 2**

**.**

Perlahan-lahan Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin. "Dia bilang jika kita membuat album tanpa dirinya itu tidak masalah."

"Mwoo?"

"Dan Kyuhyunie juga bilang jika dia harus meninggalkan Super Junior dia tidak keberatan."

"MWOOOOOO!?" Sungmin seketika berteriak mendengarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. "Disaat Teukie hyung mau kembali kita justru mengalami masalah seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada dengan Kyuhyunie? Aku merasa dia akhir-akhir ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyukie. Biasanya jika dia ada apa-apa selalu mengatakannya padaku tapi kali ini dia hanya diam. Tadi pagi waktu aku menanyakannya lagi jawaban yang diberikan Kyunie masih sama. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Bukankah hubungan Kyunie dengan member baik-baik saja hyung?"

"Ya. Mereka tidak ada masalah. Kalaupun masalah adu mulut dengan Heechul hyung bukankah sudah biasa bagi kita. Dengan Kyuline pun tidak ada masalah. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Changmin."

"Lalu ada apa dengannya? Bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini jika kita saja tidak tahu letak permasalahannya."

"Tenanglah nanti kita tanya lagi pada Kyunie. Mungkin Siwon atau Donghae bisa mencobanya. Siapa tahu dengan mereka dia bisa menceritakannya." Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin. Dia merasa mempunyai beban satu lagi. Teringat janjinya pada Leeteuk hyung dulu bahwa Super Junior akan baik-baik saja selama hyungnya itu melaksanakan kewajibannya. Tapi sekarang justru keadaanya seperti ini.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Teukie hyung kalau dia kembali nanti' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hei kenapa melamun? Ayo kembali kedalam Hyukie. Setelah ini kita harus berlatih bukan?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan, hyung? Magnae kita akan kembali bukan?" Eunhyuk memastikan pada namja yang lebih tua didedapannya. Tangannya mencengkeram pundak Sungmin menuntut jawaban.

"Ne. Tentu kita akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah selama ini apapun masalahnya kita akan tetap tersenyum akhirnya. Kali ini pun begitu. Kyunie akan membaik setelah dia menenangkan dirinya. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau seperti tidak mengenal magnae kita saja. Dia selalu seperti ini kan? Walau marah-marah tapi tidak akan bertahan lama?"

"Tapi aku merasa kemarahannya kali ini tidak seperti yang biasanya, hyung. Kali ini seperti dia berusaha menjauh dari kita semua dan melarang siapa pun untuk mencoba mendekatinya."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku janji kali ini pun kemarahannya hanya sebentar. Kajja kita ke ruang makan." Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak dongsaengnya itu.

Eunhyuk masih saja berdiam diri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mendadak berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin. Seketika ingatannya kembali ke jaman dulu. Benar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya apapun masalah yang datangmereka selalu bisa menyelesaikannya selama ini. Kali ini pun begitu. Dia yakin sebelum Teukie hyung kembali semua akan membaik.

"Benar, hyung. Kita akan mengatasi ini bersama. Mianhe karena tadi aku lupa bahwa ini semua tidak sebanding dengan permasalahan kita dulu. Aku hanya cemas karena waktu kita sudah dekat. Ayo kita masuk. Setelah sarapan kita harus segera berangkat ke tempat latihan." Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan mulai berjalan ke dalam.

Namun Sungmin tetap diam dan memandang kepergian Eunhyuk. Perlahan sorot mata dan raut wajahnya berubah.

'Aku sebenarnya juga merasa bahwa Kyunie berbeda. Dia benar-benar menjauh saat ini dan semua yang aku lakukan tidak bisa menariknya untuk kembali dekat dengan kita. Bagaimana ini jika aku mengatakan pada Eunhyuk dia akan semakin khawatir.' Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung dengan apa yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

"Hyuung? Kenapa diam saja disitu? Ayo." kata Eunhyuk memecah lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera merubah raut wajahnya agar dongsaengnya tidak curiga. Dia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri menunggunya.

"Mianhe." Sungmin merangkul Eunhyuk dan keduanya berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau melamun tadi. Aku panggil berkali-kali sama sekali tidak ada sahutan."

"Hanya merenung saja karena teringat ekspresi mukamu yang mencemaskan Kyunie. Jarang bukan kau seperti itu?" celoteh Sungmin sambil tertawa lebar dan langsung berlari menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau ini melihat dongsaengmu cemas justru tertawa. Awas kau hyung." teriaknya sambil mengejar hyungnya.

.

.

Di ruang makan

Suasana seketika hening setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Lepaass…!" desis Heechul sambil menyentakkan tubuhnya yang masih dipegang Kangin dan Shindong.

Seketika kedua member yang dimaksud segera melepas rangkulan mereka. Tidak mau memperburuk suasana hati hyungnya yang sudah buruk.

"Bocah itu. Beraninya mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar pada kita semua. Apa dia cari mati denganku." teriaknya sambil menendang kursi.

"Tenang, hyung. Aku yakin bukan maksud Kyuhyunie seperti itu. Dia hanya sedang terbawa emosi." sang eternal magnae mencoba menengahi walau tubuhnya tetap menjauh dari Heechul agar tidak terkena imbas kemarahannya.

"Kalian selalu saja membela semua perbuatannya. Karena itu sekarang dia tidak bisa diatur dan seenaknya pada kita."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai sarapan?" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil memasuki ruang makan dengan Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari suasana tegang di ruang makan.

"Kenapa semua diam? Kajja selesaikan sarapan kita dan segera ke tempat latihan." timpal Eunhyuk yang langsung mengambil tempat duduknya.

Satu persatu member yang lain mengikuti dancing machine tersebut dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Hyung, c'mon kita bisa terlambat jika tidak segera menghabiskan sarapan ini. Jika kita tidak makan ryeowookie bisa marah dan besok akan ada banyak makanan yang tersaji di meja makan." Donghae ikut merayu Heechul yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya.

"Benar, hyung. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyunie sampai menceritakan kebiasaan memasak Ryeowook di reality. Kau jangan sampai terkena imbasnya juga. Bocah itu tidak akan peduli siapa pun yang tidak memakan makanannya akan terkena hukuman." Kangin ikut menimpali kata-kata Donghae.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap member dihadapannya Heechul berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Menit-menit berlalu dalam hening. Semua sibuk dengan makanan dan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kemana kyunie pergi? Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan berlatih hari ini?" tanya Shindong mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kita harus berlatih tanpa Kyuhyun hari ini, hyung. Dia ada urusan dengan teman-temannya." jawab Eunhyuk sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa hari ini kita berlatih dulu tanpa Kyunie. Dia akan membayar latihannya hari ini besok." Sungmin membantu menjawab.

"Kalian seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan tadi?" tanya Heechul memicingkan matanya melihat gelagat kedua dongsaengnya yang dirasa aneh.

Eunhyuk seketika terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Sedangkan Sungmin mencoba memasang muka datar.

"Tidak perlu pasang muka seperti itu. Kalian tahu kalau aku sulit dibohongi. Ada apa? Cepat katakan!" tuntut Heechul.

Member yang lain hanya memasang muka bertanya-tanya mendegar hal itu.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa- apa, hyung. Tadi kyuhyunie hanya bilang dia butuh istirahat dari jadwalnya yang padat. Karena itu hari ini dia absen berlatih." Eunhyuk menjawab sambil terbata. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berhasil berbohong jika hyungnya yang satu itu sudah mencecarnya seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyunie hanya merasa kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Karena itu hari ini dia tidak ikut berlatih dan ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Sungmin angkat bicara setelah melihat muka pucat Eunhyuk.

"Benar juga kata Sungmin hyung. Kyuhyunie mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat. Berbeda dengan kita. Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikan kesehatan kyuhyunie." Ryeowook yang selalu memperhatikan pola makan member-member suju merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu merasa sedih seperti itu Wookie."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kangin hyung benar. Selama ini kau hampir selalu memasakkan sarapan untuk kita. Walau berbeda lantai pun kau selalu mencoba mengecek member yang lain. Ini semua hanya karena Kyuhyun kurang istirahat saja." Shindong mencoba mengembalikan suasana hati Ryeowook. "Kalian ini apa tidak sadar susahnya menjadi mood maker. Setiap ada hal yang memperburuk suasana aku harus mencari kata-kata untuk mengembalikan mood kalian. Semakin lama ini semua semakin membosankan." Shindong mendesah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku aku akan selalu memasakkan makanan untukmu." Ryeowook yang suasana hatinya telah kembali langsung bangkit dan memeluk hyungnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja menyumpal mulut kami dengan makanan. Jika nanti ELF bilang kita gemuk kaulah tersangkanya." Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook.

"Bisakah kalian bayangkan jika member Super Junior seperti Shindong hyung? Mungkin ELF akan selalu mencubit kita saat di bandara. Mereka pasti semakin gemas dengan kita." Donghae langsung bersemangat membayangkan reaksi penggemarnya melihat perubahan yang mungkin terjadi di Super Junior. "APPO. Kenapa kau memukulku?" seru Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Yang ada mereka kabur dari kita, Bodoh."

"Lagipula jadwalmu juga sangat padat bukan? Lebih baik kau perhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Jangan selalu sibuk mengurus orang lain." cetus Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan, hyung. Lagipula selama ini akulah member yang paling jarang sakit. Karena itu aku lebih memperhatikan member yang lain agar sama sepertiku. Jarang sakit dan selalu sehat." jelas Ryeowook.

"Kalau sudah kebiasaan disuruh berhenti pun juga tidak akan bisa, hyung." sahut Eunhyuk pada Heechul setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian sadar suasana seperti ini selalu terasa menyenangkan. Saat dimana kita belum memulai jadwal. Setelah selesai dengan semua jadwal kita sudah terlalu capek untuk berkumpul bersama. Namun setiap pagi kita akan selalu berkumpul seperti ini. Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini seperti pemberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari yang melelahkan. Rasanya aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini jika aku wamil nanti." keluh Sungmin.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sungmin. Kita akan kesepian saat wamil nanti karena tidak bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini lagi." Shindong ikut mengeluh.

"Hey,, kalian ini tidak usah membayangkan yang belum terjadi. Kita lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Jika saatnya kalian akan pergi telah tiba semua ini tidak akan hilang. Ketika kembali kita akan berkumpul seperti ini lagi." kata Kangin.

"Justru kalian harus merasa senang karena saat wamil jadwal kalian tidak akan gila-gilaan seperti di Super Junior. Kalian harus memanfaatkan situasi tersebut dengan baik."

"Tidak usah pura-pura menasehati, hyung. Kau pasti senang saat kita wamil karena jatah pembagian gaji di Super Junior jadi lebih sedikit." Sungmin meleletkan lidahnya pada Heechul.

Semua serentak tertawa mendengar celotehan Member of Aegyo tersebut.

"Sungminie! Kali ini kau yang cari mati ternyata." seru Heechul sambil beranjak mendekat.

"Ani ani ani, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat. Kita harus menunjukkan yang terbaik saat Teukie hyung kembali." Heechul meninggalkan dongsaengnya dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Satu persatu mulai beranjak meninggalkan kursi mereka dan mengikuti Heechul.

.

.

Suatu tempat di pinggir Sungai Han.

Seorang namja duduk dibelakang setir. Perlahan dia mematikan mobilnya dan memandang pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Dibukanya jendela mobilnya agar angin yang berembus bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Meskipun musim dingin telah berakhir namun angin masih cukup dingin. Namun sepertinya namja tersebut tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dinikmatinya suasana yang sangat jarang diperolehnya ini.

Drrrrt.. Drrrrt.. Drrrrt…

Mendadak terasa getaran dari hanphonenya. Berkali-kali bergetar namun tetap dibiarkannya handphonenya tergeletak di samping tempat duduk. Akhirnya karena merasa terganggu tangannya menjangkau handphone tersebut dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar kaca.

"Kenapa menelpon dijam seperti ini? Tidak biasanya." gumamnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera.

"Yoeboseyo?"

"Kyuhyun dimana kau sekarang?" teriak namja di seberang setelah mendengar jawaban.

"Apa kau perlu berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini?" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung menjauhkan telepon dari jangkauan telinganya. "Lagipula ada apa kau menanyakan keberadaanku? Seperti orang pacaran saja."

"Kau ini orang lain khawatir beginikah balasannya. Sudahlah jika kau jawab bisa adu mulut kita dan pada akhirnya aku yang kalah." kata Changmin sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong nanti malam aku tidak ada jadwal. Kita keluar bersama bagaimana? Sepertinya anggota Kyuline yang lain juga tidak ada jadwal."

Kyuhyun menngerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku keluar pagi-pagi begini. Apa kau disuruh hyungdeul pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa hyungdeulmu harus menyuruhku? Aku kan hanya mengajak keluar bersama seperti biasanya jika kita sedang tidak ada jadwal. Waeyo? Kau ada masalah dengan hyungdeul?" suara Changmin mulai terdengar curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah. Kita pergi bersama. Datanglah ke café dekat Sungai Han. Aku ada disekitar sini saat ini."

"Sekarang? Kau sudah ada disana? Sepagi ini? Bukankah kita biasanya keluar pada saat malam hari? Minho dan Jong Hyunjuga baru bergabung nanti malam. Lagipula kau seharusnya sedang berlatih bersama yang lain. Album kalian sudah semakin dekat bukan?" tanya Changmin.

"Hari ini aku libur latihan. Cepatlah kesini."

"Tunggu! Ada yang aneh. Pagi-pagi kau sudah keluar dan tidak pergi berlatih ditengah album kalian yang semakin dekat. Jangan-jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan. Kau sedang bertengkar dengan hyungdeul. Mungkin Heechul hyung?" Changmin mulai memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.

'Kenapa tebakannya selalu benar? Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin.' renung Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hey Kyu!? Kenapa diam saja? Benar kau bertengkar dengan Heechul hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah makanya hari ini tidak ikut berlatih." akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui sekarang. Aku juga akan bolos latihan. Ayo kita bersenang-senang. Aku akan menemanimu pergi kemana pun." seru Changmin kegirangan karena akan segera berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Changmin! Temui aku di café Yesung hyung saja. Aku akan kesana sekarang karena kebetulan hari ini hari Sabtu. Yesung hyung pasti akan pergi ke café." mendadak Kyuhyun merindukan sosok hyung yang selalu dijahilinya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di tempat Yesung hyung." balas Changmin.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun kembali larut dengan pikirannya.

'Jika ada Yesung hyung pasti aku tidak akan kesepian. Kenapa semuanya pergi disaat yang berdekatan. Kenapa Minimie tidak pergi saat Yesung sudah kembali? Aku pasti tidak akan kesepian jika begitu. Dulu saat masih bertiga belas semua terasa menyenangkan. Tapi sejak kepergian Kibum dan Hanggeng hyung semua mulai terasa berbeda. Dan sekarang satu persatu hyungdeul juga akan pergi menunaikan kewajibannya. Aku merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan itu. Akankah semuanya terulang dan kita dapat berkumpul bersama seperti dulu.' Tanpa disadari kedua manik mata itu mulai memerah saat kenangan yang dulu bermunculan kembali dalam memorinya.

"Sudahlah. Jika terus disini bisa-bisa aku menangis. Aku harus menjadi magnae yang kuat. Tak peduli siapa pun yang akan pergi aku tidak akan menangisi mereka lagi." Kyuhyun mengusap matanya. Tangannya kemudian terulur menjangkau handphonenya kembali dan mencari kontak hyungnya. "Lebih baik aku bertanya pada Yesung hyung jam berapa dia akan mengunjungi cafenya."

"Yoboseyo?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hyung ini aku Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu ini kau Kyunie. Ada apa menghubungiku? Apa kau merindukan hyungmu yang satu ini?" goda namja diseberang sana sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu percaya diri berlebihan, hyung? Aku tidak merindukanmu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Lalu ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menghubungi hyungmu ini. Biasanya aku yang harus menghubungimu terlebih dahulu. Kalau sekarang kau begini itu pasti karena merindukanku. Pasti kalian sedang berlatih sekarang. Jangan-jangan kau ingin mengejekku karena tidak akan ikut dalam album baru kalian nanti?" Yesung mulai menggerutu karena teringat magnaenya yang suka usil.

Namun tidak terdengar sahutan dari telepon di seberang. Tidak ada keramaian atau musik yang menandakan Kyuhyun sedang berlatih sekarang.

"Kyu?"

"…." Kyuhyun hanya diam tak mampu membalas kata-kata hyungnya yang berkepala besar itu.

"Kyuhyunie?" panggil Yesung karena tak juga mendapat tanggapan.

"Ne, hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung terdiam selama beberapa saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Walau tidak bertatap muka namun dia bisa merasakan perubahan nada suara Kyuhyun. Karena mereka sudah lama bersama tidak sulit bagi namja itu untuk menebak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan magnaenya. Selama ini entah kenapa dia sangat peka terhadap hal-hal yang terjadi dengan member boybandnya.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar."

"Karena sepertinya hari ini kau libur latihan datanglah ke café hyung saja. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan kesana. Bagaimana?" tawar Yesung. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung atau menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berlatih.

"Memang itu maksudku tadi, hyung. Aku menghubungimu karena ingin menanyakan hal itu. Oke kalau begitu sampai ketemu di café, hyung. Bye." balas Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban hyungnya. Sebuah seringaian muncul diwajahnya. "Pasti Yesung hyung sedang memaki sekarang. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Setelah puas tertawa membayangkan ekspresi muka hyungnya yang jengkel Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Lebih baik aku sekarang berkeliling. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan hidup sebagai laki-laki normal yang tidak dikejar puluhan jadwal." celotehnya sambil mengemudikan mobil menuju jalan raya dan meninggalkan pemandangan Sungai Han dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sementara dikamar seseorang.

"Anak ini selalu saja menutup telepon setelah keinginannya terpenuhi. Dasar magnae tidak sopan." omel Yesung pada seseorang yang barusan menghubunginya.

"Tapi ada apa dia sampai menghubungi dan ingin menemuiku?" Yesung mulai bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian yang dianggapnya tidak biasa ini. "Lebih baik aku menanyakan hal ini pada member yang lain. Mungkin Sungmin bisa memberi penjelasan." putusnya sambil menghubungi dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Yoboseyo."

"Sungmin dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Yesung langsung setelah mendengar sahutan.

"Kami semua sedang berlatih, hyung. Waeyo?" jawab Sungmin heran mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Kyuhyunie tidak ikut? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yesung hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Barusan Kyuhyunie menghubungiku dan dia akan datang ke café hari ini. Bukankah seharusnya kalian berlatih bersama? Tapi kenapa Kyunie bolos dan justru memilih pergi menemuiku? Dia bertengkar dengan salah satu dari kalian?"

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak ada yang bertengkar dengan Kyunie. Hanya saja….. "

"Hanya saja apa?" pancing Yesung karena Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja Kyunie sedikit aneh belakangan ini."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana? Kau ini jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." kata Yesung.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat mendengar Yesung. Kebimbangan memenuhi hatinya akankah dia menceritakan semua pada hyungnya ini atau tidak. Namun karena merasa bahwa Yesung selalu berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi sesuatu dia mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini.

"Benar, hyung. Akhir-akhir ini Kyunie sangat aneh. Dia tidak mau main game, tidak mengajakku minum wine, tidak bermain dengan donghae atau member yang lain, dan pagi ini dia mengeluh dia tidak menyukai kebiasaan kita sarapan bersama." jelas Sungmin.

"Dia sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, hyung. Setiap aku tanya dia hanya menjawab semua baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Hari ini biarkan saja dia bermain. Nanti akan aku coba tanyakan padanya ada apa sebenarnya." putus Yesung akhirnya.

"Gomawo, hyung." suara Sungmin terdengar berharap.

"Sudah lanjutkan latihan kalian. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun."

Seketika sambungan telepon terputus dan Yesung mulai bersiap-siap berangkat ke café dengan adik lelaki satu-satunya.

.

.

Siang hari di Mouse & Rabbit

Tampak para pengunjung yang dipenuhi kaum wanita berbaris sampai keluar pintu. Mereka menunggu antrian kasir agar dapat bertatap muka langsung dengan idolanya. Sepertinya para penggemar tersebut sudah percaya bahwa setiap akhir pekan idola mereka akan datang ke tempat usahanya.

Tanpa disadari ada sesosok namja yang berjalan dengan percaya diri melewati orang-orang yang sedang berbaris tersebut. Selama beberapa saat namja tersebut hanya berdiri di pintu masuk sambil matanya melihat kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

"Kyuhyun Oppa." teriak seorang gadis di belakang.

"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kyuuu.!" teriak suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan dan mencari seseorang yang dari tadi ingin ditemuinya. Akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari belakang kasir. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat hyungnya tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hyung." gumamnya pelan. Sadar bahwa hyungnya tidak akan mendengar suaranya Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah kasir. Namun sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh kepalanya kembali menengok kebelakang mencari gadis yang tadi meneriakinya.

"Kau." cetusnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada diantara barisan. "Jika ingin meminta tanda tangan atau fotoku tunggu sampai aku selesai menemui Yesung." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kasir tempat hyungnya menanti diiringi teriakan dari gadis yang barusan diajak bicara.

"Hyung." sapa Kyuhyun setelah sampai disamping hyungnya.

"Kyuhyunie,, kau ini tidak peduli dengan siapa pun kau bertemu selalu saja berbuat usil." Yesung memukul kepala dongsaengnya pelan setelah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun pada fans tadi.

"Aku tadi tidak berbuat usil hyung. Bukankah aku justru berbuat baik karena mau memberi tanda tangan dan fotoku padanya." protes Kyuhyun yang langsung mempoutkan mulutnya pada Yesung.

"Apanya yang baik kalau kau akan memberi itu semua tapi harus membuat mereka menunggu."

"Kau ini bagaimana, hyung. Jika aku tadi langsung memberikan tanda tangan padanya bisa-bisa gadis itu langsung pergi dan tidak jadi beli di cafe ini. Dia pasti merasa lebih beruntung karena memperoleh tanda tanganku daripada sekedar mendapat pelayanan darimu. Benar kan? Kalau seperti itu nanti kau yang rugi hyung. Tapi berkat kecerdikanku tadi gadis tersebut harus tetap membeli makanan atau minuman di cafe ini sambil menungguku." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada menggurui.

Yesung langsung melongo mendengar penuturan magnaenya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari belakang mereka. Seketika kedua namja tersebut menengok dan melihat seseorang yang sedang membungkuk memegang perutnya tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hyung,, kau ini ada-ada saja cara berpikirnya." kata Jongjin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi benar bukan?" sanggah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai pada namja yang seumur dengannya.

"Benar juga,, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja." keluh Yesung mendengar kedua dongasaengnya.

"Harusnya kau belajar bisnis dariku, hyung. Karena dijamin bisnismu akan sukses besar."

"Bisnis dengan caramu pasti usahaku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, Kyu."

"Mwo!?"

"Karena caramu pasti diselingi dengan kejahilan-kejahilan yang membuat pelanggan kabur."

"Hyung beberapa saranmu memang bagus tapi jika semua mengikuti saranmu bisnis ini memang akan bangkrut. Hahahahaha " balas Jongjin.

Kyuhyun langsung pura-pura memasang raut muka marah setelah mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah diteruskan lagi. Kau naik saja keatas dan tunggu aku disana. Setelah aku selesai melayani mereka semua aku akan menyusulmu." saran Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari belakang meja kasir.

"Jika menunggu kau selesai melayani mereka bisa-bisa aku tidur diatas, hyung."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" balas Yesung bingung sambil berganti-ganti melihat Kyuhyun dan antrian.

"Biar aku saja yang meneruskan, hyung." saran Jongjin mendekati hyungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa begitu?" Yesung masih ragu meninggalkan tugasnya. Dia takut mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah datang menunggu.

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Yesung hyung sebentar. Apa kalian semua mengijinkan?" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pada kerumunan didepan.

Langsung terdengar sahutan serempak dari mereka yang sedang mengantri.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa."

"Ayo hyung kita naik sekarang." Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan hyungnya.

Keduanya beranjak ke tangga dan meninggalkan keramaian yang ada dibawah.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunie?" tanya Yesung setelah mereka duduk di ruangan tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu boleh. Namun selama ini kau jarang melakukannya. Kalau sekarang kau tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu pasti ada sesuatu bukan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku cukup mengenalmu untuk mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang mengganggumu."

Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya dan menatap lurus kedalam manik mata hyungnya.

"Aku hanya lelah, hyung." akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang dapat Kyuhyun berikan.

"Lelah? Bukankah selama ini kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sekarang merasa lelah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memegang kening magnaenya.

"Tidak." kilah Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tangan Yesung menjauhi wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah cemas. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Sungmin tidak bilang bahwa semua baik-baik saja." balas Yesung.

Kyuhyun seketika melotot pada hyung didepannya.

"Jadi Sungmin hyung memberi laporan padamu?" suara Kyuhyun mulai terdengar sinis.

"Sungmin tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya berkata bahwa kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Kau tidak melakukan kebiasaanmu dan selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Kalau tidak ada masalah kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian dilarang bertanya macam-macam, hyung? Aku kesini hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Jangan merusaknya dengan menanyakan semua hal yang tidak ingin kudengar." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu,,,,"

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan dulu baru kau boleh menjawabnya." Yesung menasehati.

"Sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum kita bertengkar." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Yesung langsung memegang tangan magnaenya dan mencegahnya beranjak.

"Kyu!"

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, hyung." sahut Kyuhyun meninggalkan hyungnya dan melangkah ke arah tangga.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Apa kau akan membiarkan semuanya semakin parah. Jika ada masalah kita bicarakan dan kita cari penyelesaiannya. Bukan hanya diam dan kabur seperti pengecut." seru Yesung sambil mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dan menyentakkannya sampai menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau harus selalu ikut campur di setiap masalah yang dihadapi member grup kita, hyung? Tidak bisakah kau diam dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?"

"Kau ini!? Apa yang merasuki otakmu sebenarnya sampai kau berani bicara seperti itu?"

"Keadaan kita yang mebuatku seperti ini. Kepergian kalian semua yang membuatku harus bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakiku tanpa harus mengandalkan kalian lagi. Aku hanya ingin mandiri dan membuktikan bahwa kalaupun kalian semua pergi aku tetap akan berdiri tegak tanpa tersungkur." Kyuhyun menyentak tangannya dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

'Pergi? Siapa yang akan pergi? Apa maksud perkataannya tersebut?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun.! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu dulu." seru Yesung sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya dibawah Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan pandangan pengunjung disana. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun lupa memasang ekspresi baik-baik saja. Masih tampak kemarahan dimukanya saat ini. Dan satu persatu pengunjung yang manangkap ekspresinya mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya seorang gadis pada teman disebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani menagih janjinya tadi saat raut mukanya seperti itu." kata gadis yang tadi sempat dijanjikan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang telah sampai dibawah sempat mendengar bisikan yang dilontarkan pengunjungnya.

"Kyuhyunie. Tunggu dulu,, kenapa buru-buru?" Yesung memanggil sambil mengejar namja yang telah keluar dari cafenya. 'Jangan sampai mereka berpikir aku dan Kyunie bertengkar. Semua bisa berlanjut kemana-mana.'

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan tersebut tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Kyuhyun...!" desis Yesung setelah menjajari langkah magnaenya.

"Kenapa menyusul, hyung? Penggemarmu bisa curiga jika begini."

"Justru karena kelakuanmu mereka sudah curiga. Kau keluar dari cafe namun wajahmu seperti habis bertengkar. Mereka pasti berpikir kita bertengkar." Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak akan menghentikan langkah akhirnya menempatkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dihalangi langsung mendongak dan memelototi namja didepannya.

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan jika kita memang bertengkar? Bukankah justru terasa aneh jika kita selalu terlihat baik-baik saja? Biarkan saja mereka berpikir sesukanya, hyung." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya hendak mendorong hyungnya.

"Kau ini. Apa kau gila?" Yesung mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Hey hey hey hey ada apa ini, Kyu? Yesung hyung?" sela seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping kedua namja yang sedang bersitegang tersebut.

"Hyung,, sudah lepaskan tanganmu. Pengunjungmu mulai melihat." saran Changmin sambil memisahkan Kyunyun dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan bersandar di dinding. Sementara Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dan terus mengamati Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" suara Changmin terdengar bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kajja min kita pergi dari sini. Urusanku disini sudah selesai." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetap berdiam diri tanpa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini dengar tidak!? Ayo kita pergi. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku?" tuntutnya.

"Iya tapi Yesung hyung..."

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua dulu, Changmin? Aku ada perlu dengan Kyuhyunie." Yesung akhirnya berkata setelah terdiam dari tadi.

"Uhm... Oke hyung aku akan masuk ke cafe kalau begitu. Kabari aku jika sudah selesai, Kyu." Changmin mulai beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Jangan beraninya lari dari masalah yang belum kau selesaikan, Kyu." desis Yesung setelah Changmin tidak berada dalam jangkauan pendengaran mereka.

"Aku tidak lari. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar."

"Kau lari, kau bersembunyi dan kau menjauh dari semua hyungdeulmu. Cepat katakan sebenarnya ada apa." tuntut Yesung.

"Aku berfikir aku akan meninggalkan grup ini." kata Kyuhyun telak.

"APA...!?"

"MWO...!?

Terdengar dua seruan secara bersamaan. Yesung yang masih terkejut hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok hyungnya yang lain berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Namja yang baru datang tersebut mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar kata-kata salah satu vokalis suju tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti kakinya melangkah mendekat.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya dan menunggu namja tersebut sampai. Tepat setelah berdiri berhadapan mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Hyung,, mianhe,, maksud perkataanku tadi hanya..." Kyuhyun mulai memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi.

Namun...

BUUUAAAAGGGGHHH

Kepala Kyuhyun tersentak setelah mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba.

"KAU!" desis namja tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Siapa kira-kira yang memukul Kyuhyun?**

**Baru dua chapter dan Kyuhyun selalu mendapat pukulan. Peace sparkyu.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Tertatih-tatih sama dialog mohon maklum ya readers kalau sedikit berputar-putar bagai gasing.**

**Dan karena author ini selalu lupa nginjak pedal rem kalau menceritakan 1 adegan jadi mungkin 1 chapter bisa seperti ini hanya berisi kejadian dalam 1 hari.**

**Terima kasih atas semua pengertian buat author amatiran ini. Hahahaha**

**Bow.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Saya balas review disini ya.**

.

.

**Nurul** : Yang bener tegang? Hahahaha

**vita** : bukannya kyu emang galak? :D Udah nggak perlu nunggu lagi.

**sfsclouds** : Nggak papa. Kyu nya lagi sial :P

**Guest** : Sudah ini :)

**Desviana407** : Iya ini dilanjut sekarang :)

**Shinji Shinka** : Jangan dibayangin. Pleaseeee :D

**chairun** : Kyu baik kok. Lagi di Korea sekarang :D

**mifta**.**chinya** : Nggak kenapa-kenapa cuma diberondong masalah aja :P

** 2** : Ini udah :)

**lianpangestu** : Nggak nerima jempol kaki saya :D

**gyu1315** : Doain aja tetep semangat :)

**gnagyu** : Iya dilanjut ini :)

**YeSan84** : Beneran ni cuma satu kata? hahahaha

**pandagame**: Oke udah dilanjut ya sekarang :)


End file.
